


Пара слов о везении в ВКС

by Jadaite



Series: Летчики (серия драбблов) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Darin O'Connar/Vorontsov Alexey Dmitievich
Series: Летчики (серия драбблов) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177031
Collections: Летчики





	Пара слов о везении в ВКС

— Повезло, — смеётся Ворон и прячет взгляд.

— Ворон, знаешь, кто ты? — Дарин выдерживает паузу и припечатывает: — Самозванец.

Смех обрывается так резко, что кажется, можно увидеть ровный срез. Лешка вскидывает голову, наконец смотрит в глаза, бледнеет и разводит плечи, при взгляде на его осанку у Дарина начинает ныть спина.

— Самозванец?

Дарин совсем не удивляется, когда из голоса Ворона пропадает, кажется, сама жизнь.

— Самозванец. Твой командир хвалит тебя, а ты ему не веришь. Наверное, он тебя с кем-то попутал. Не подскажешь, с кем? И где найти Ворона, а то он мне очень нужен. Летать научился, а принимать заслуженную похвалу — нет. Непорядок.

Ворон часто моргает, сразу превращаясь в мальчишку, которым, по сути, и является. Пялится на Дарина растерянно и ошеломленно, как будто ожидал услышать другое продолжение. Дарин усмехается.

— Повезло ВКС, когда ты выбрал стезю военного летчика, а остальное — твой труд. Как понял меня, ведомый?

— Приказ понял, — улыбается Ворон. — Гнать самозванца в шею.

И все равно отводит взгляд. Дарин качает головой, давая себе зарок лично проследить за решением проблемы. Не по просьбе штатного психолога, а так, для себя: ведь совершенно нечестно, что такой блестящий летчик так низко себя ценит!


End file.
